The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, with the development of information communication technologies, display apparatuses displaying content acquired through communication have been developed and become generally widespread. For example, television receivers acquiring content from servers via the Internet or the like and displaying the acquired content can be exemplified.
The above-mentioned display apparatuses generally display a content list or the like so that users can select content to be displayed among the acquired content. For example, “BRAVIA electronic manual, the Internet (URL: http://www.sony.jp/support/tv/i-manual/x9200a/jpn/c_selchl_zapui.html)” discloses a television receiver that displays a list of displayable content and displays selected content.